


白噪音

by Otterpalmtree



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterpalmtree/pseuds/Otterpalmtree
Summary: 夜很深了，他们几个小时前道过晚安。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Kudos: 10





	白噪音

**Author's Note:**

> BEB无差，只有手冲

陈韦丞是个擅长制造声音的人，这主要体现在他作曲和模仿的天赋上；但他同时也是个藏不住声音的人——听到喜欢的曲子会跟着哼唱，吃到好吃的东西会从喉咙深处发出一声满足的慰叹，情绪激动时更是控制不住跳出一句脏话。当杨博尧手指在键盘上飞速地跳动，机械的敲打声中偷偷混入了几声从隔壁传来的不和谐的闷响，他几乎是立刻就意识到了；他停住了手上的动作。

夜很深了，他们几个小时前道过晚安。

一切都很安静，但杨博尧知道刚刚的声音绝不是他的错觉。他想象着陈韦丞盖着被子大气不敢喘一声的样子，觉得有点想笑。

杨博尧很快地思考了一下，他不想放过任何一个捉弄陈韦丞的机会。他打开笔记本电脑里上次看到一半的电影，失真的对话立刻在不大的房间里膨胀，他一边慢慢把声音调低，一边屏息留意隔壁的动静。

陈韦丞等了一会儿，不过杨博尧对他的预判是对的。床板受力的嘎吱声又传了过来，明显比之前更克制。

他发现自己硬了。

对方似乎花了一段时间找回节奏，微弱的噪声开始渐渐有了规律。正合他意，他可以用极少的触碰慢慢给自己带来快感。杨博尧把手伸进宽松的睡裤，开始缓慢地抚慰自己。他用空出的那只手按掉床头灯，手中的欲望在月光下泛出水光。  
他不由自主地想到陈韦丞总是湿润的肥厚嘴唇。陈韦丞潋滟的眼睛会不含一丝欲情的注视他。他想到陈韦丞舒卷开的身体，肌肉的线条。陈韦丞比自己大一号的手在指板上温柔地跳动，皱起眉头听他们合奏中的不和谐。这种时候陈韦丞的声音会比他平时惯用的更为低沉，不合时宜地让他想起自己偏爱的G弦。陈韦丞有力的脉搏声渐渐和自己融为一体，陈韦丞的温度覆上他的，热切地……

陈韦丞的动静正透过那堵薄薄的墙，将他唤醒。

他是如此熟悉陈韦丞。他熟悉陈韦丞所有非日常的日常，镜头前和镜头后的每一面。对陈韦丞来说应该也是一样的；他们一起走得太远太久了，亲密到他常有种一切界限都在模糊的错觉。衣服换着穿，餐具混着用，忙起来了连吃饭也是你一口我一口。有时他甚至会搞些无伤大雅的恶作剧，故意侵占陈韦丞的领地，霸占陈韦丞的所有物；而陈韦丞只是像一直以来的一样，不痛不痒地接受他的所有。  
直到现在，他和陈韦丞分享这间公寓中其他的一切——或人生中其他的一切。他背后的那堵墙是陈韦丞最后的堡垒，这种鲜少的情景让他更能意识到这点。意外闯入对方的私密让他兴奋；这感觉和平时完全不一样，任何动作都带来几乎疼痛的快感。

一声微不可闻的呻吟，杨博尧几乎被吓了一跳。他有一瞬间怀疑是自己杜撰出来的。  
那声音像是突兀的手刹，划开蒙在他脸上那张潮湿的膜，松开了他的喉咙，终于将他从溺水般的快感和幻觉中解放。他张大嘴无声地喘息，后知后觉地想起要呼吸。

停滞的时间开始流动，他没有放过陈韦丞从床上起身去拿纸巾的动静，敏锐地察觉到了陈韦丞故意放缓的动作。他猜测陈韦丞心里一定在抱怨为什么一时兴起没有把纸巾放在枕边。但他知道陈韦丞下次还会忘。陈韦丞就是这样的人。  
他又想笑了。

他想起自己少年时代无休止的失眠。他们一家都是夜猫子，杨家祖传的黑眼圈。在夜声人静的时候，父母在楼下房间轻声交谈的声音、弟弟在隔壁和朋友打游戏的声音，他都稔熟于心。近几年来，父母随着年事渐高身体不再能承受熬夜，弟弟在有了家庭之后也逐渐收敛；只有杨博尧的黑眼圈像年轮一样每年增深。离开家之后他习惯一个人住，深夜里极致的寂静打开了他的耳朵，不由分说的把他白天注意不到的声音一股脑灌给他。  
陈韦丞的出现并没有让情况变好。早些年他们众筹巡演住一个房间的时候，偶尔陈在深夜醒来，十有八九能看到杨博尧在手机屏幕光下无表情的脸。有的时候他什么都不会做，只是听着陈韦丞的呼吸声和偶尔翻身的声音，直到清晨的鸟叫把月光渡成日光，透过他们鹅黄色的窗帘洒进屋子。夜里的声音会在凌晨的某一个时刻集体退去，就像被什么人生硬地切换了背景板。虚度了几个小时的焦虑和罪恶感如潮水一般退去，他才能久违地感到一丝清醒的睡意。

新加坡的夏天一如往常的闷热，杨博尧这才发现自己身上已经出了一身薄汗，沁得他手心滑腻地发凉。他还硬着，丝毫没有消解的迹象。  
他迟来地感到嫉妒和烦躁，陈韦丞被高潮和睡意所祝福，而这些却都离他远去。陈韦丞终于还是像过去的每个夜晚那样，融入夜里其他的一切，回归寂静。

他出神地看着电影里的人嘴巴张张合合，和陈韦丞只存在于他想象中的已经平缓的呼吸渐渐融为一体，像白噪音一样源源不断地敲击他的耳膜。他们的脸没有一个和陈伟丞一样，他们的声音也没有一个和陈伟丞相似，在此刻却和陈韦丞一样让他觉得了无生趣。  
他起身去冲凉。

**Author's Note:**

> 给霸老师写的，但一点都不黄😢


End file.
